kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Anjura
Main= Anjura is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human woman with orange hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and a purple dominatrix outfit. She also sports very long hair and fights using a magic whip. Anjura is one of the major antagonists of the Jushi ark and one of the four loyal servants of Shijura. Thus she is a member of the Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai"). Anjura has two forms: * Her normal, human form * and her naga form, where she uses a trident instead of her whip. She is a strong magician, who can teleport and has the power of swallowing her foes in a dark vortex, where she then reads their fears and uses these against her foes. She can also create doppelgangers, as seen with the fake Chiaki in the manga. Her doppelganger creating, dark vortex and fear powers can only be seen in the manga. She never uses them ingame. Manga Anjura first appears standing in an arena in front of a huge pillar made of human souls. When she starts flirting with Zenki, Chiaki gets annoyed and starts commenting about Anjura's clothing choices. * Anjura: "I was waiting for you, Zenki-chan..." "My name is Anjura!!!" * Chiaki: "Gulp... How embarrassing (meh) And this is our enemy?" * Anjura: "Congratulations! Jo-chan just got hold of all bonus points!" * Chiaki: "Oh! (shocked) It's a bonus for that reason..." "Why is she such a naughty woman? An extremely naive type..." Chiaki then turns over to Zenki, as she feels rather unconfortable with such an indecently clothed woman around them. * Chiaki: "Zenki!!! Defeat that festitive woman..." Then she turns back to facing Anjura. * Chiaki: "Release the souls of the human pillar on this floor!!!" Due to Anjura's indecent clothing choices and her flirtatious nature, Zenki makes the mistake of underestimating his foe by not taking her seriously. * Zenki: "Humph... That woman is hardly above an animal..." He raises his pointer finger and gives Anjura a sassy glance. * Zenki: "I'll push her over with this one!" This causes Anjura to laugh. She then uses her whip and drags Zenki into a dark vortex, where the fight starts without Chiaki. Anjura later uses a fake Chiaki as a hostage to trick Zenki and almost kills him, but the real Chiaki looks at her Bracelet of Protection and notices that Zenki is in danger. Chiaki quickly teleports him out of Anjura's grasp which gives Zenki a chance to fight back. This way Zenki finds out that Anjura is weak to light and uses his Rudra to defeat her, though he also pays a hefty price for this, as Rudra not only takes out Anjura, but also leads to Zenki being mortally wounded by this double-edged technique. The translated featured lines were provided by Zenki, who is using Volume 2 of the original, Japanese Kishin Douji Zenki manga as the base for his translations. Ingame She only appears in the first of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Battle Raiden. While in the Japanese version of the game, she flirts with Zenki and calls herself "your dragon princess" and thus never reveals her name, the English DynamicDesigns transliterated this part of her line, which lead to her becoming Princess Ryuuki in their version. A more detailed explanation of this can be found in the Trivia-section below. Trivia Anjura and Anju * Anjura should not be mistaken for Anju, who is a completely different character from the same series Manga Japanese version The original, Japanese manga refers to Anjura by the same name. The character characters page of Volume 3 features her via Kanji and Furigana writings of 闇呪羅 and アンジュラ respectively. While the former carries the hidden meaning of the Dark Spell Caster, the latter is simply her name Anjura, written in Katakana. Obviously, both of these are pronounciated as Anjura. The hidden meaning of her Kanji writing is a pun on her abilities in the manga, which feature her creating a world of darkness, where she battles Zenki and almost kills him. Interestingly, Anjura is the only character besides Hiki the Black Tortoise, who ever got close to killing Zenki and the only other character besides Hiki and Vasara, who forced Zenki to use Rudra. Chinese version In the Chinese version of the Manga, all that remains of Anjura's name is the Kanji writing. This causes her to become 闇呪羅 (Àn zhòu luó), which still means "Dark Spell Caster" just like in the Japanese version, but causes Anjura's actual name to be omitted in the Chinese release. Ingame Weaknesses Anjura's weaknesses change upon transforming into her second form. No other enemies in this game have such a change occurring to them. Even the other bosses like Kajura or Majura keep their weaknesses when they change their forms. A woman of many names Japanese version In the original, Japanese version of Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, she states the following: 「くすくす・・ 私は竜貴姫。 第二結界の主よ。」 (ingame text for reference) ("Kusukusu.. Watashi wa tatsuki hime. Dai ni kekkai no omo yo.") Which translates to: (giggle) I am your dragon princess and the lord of the second barrier. (translated by Goki) Thus, the Japanese original of the game hasn't her stating her name, but has basically calling herself Zenki's dragon princess. (she is obviously flirting with Zenki while this conversation occurs) English version The DynamicDesigns translation refers to her by the name of "Princess Ryuuki", due to Ryuukihime being an alternate transliteration of her "your dragon princess"-line with "ryu" meaning dragon, "uki" meaning you and "hime" meaning princess. Also, they likely omitted the "lord of the second barrier"-line, because it is pretty obvious, that the "dragon princess" is the second member of the Jushi (at least ingame) and thus needs to be defeated to advance. Thanks * Big thanks to Goki and Zenki for adding the Japanese and Chinese Kanji and Furigana, as well as their pronounciation and their meanings! * Big thanks to DynamicDesigns for creating an English translation of Battle Raiden, so non-Japanese fans can enjoy the game as well! |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Anjura is a slender humanoid enemy with a medium dark skintone and orange hair, who starts out wearing a pink cloak which hides her body. She is introduced in Stage 2-4. Anjura starts out standing in place and talking to Zenki and Chiaki. Anjura's first phase After the introductionary speech Anjura will warp herself away and attack Zenki by appearing in the air behind him in an attempt to leap down and kick him in the back. Zenki can avoid this by walking away, dashing or using the Vajura Beam Exorcism attack. If Zenki walks or dashes away, he can turn around and get a free hit on Anjura. While doing so is very effective, the Vajura Beam Exorcism needs to be used multiple times, as it deals very little damage. If he's quick, Zenki can also use his flying kick in quick succession to land up to three hits at her. Regardless if Zenki has been hit by her kick or moved out of the way, Anjura will attempt crack her whip at him. Her whip can be avoided by using the backstep or jumping away. When she's almost done with her whip crack, Zenki can safely attack her by using the Gale Dragon, which deals a great anmount of damage to Anjura's human form. This also works as a good counter against her kick attack. If Zenki is hit by Anjura's kick attack, he will take low damage and will be stunned for a moment, enabling Anjura to land another hit with her whip at him, which will deal medium damage and stun poor Zenki for even a longer time. Anjura will continue cracking her whip at Zenki as long as he's in her range, but after being hit by her whip there's a small window where Zenki get's hold of himself, allowing him to move out of Anjura's way by double jumping over her and countering her with his flying kick. While Anjura's human form shares the weakness to Raigeka (aka the "Thunder Smash") with her naga form, it is very hard to hit her with it, as charging up this attack will leave Zenki a sitting duck to her whip crack attack or will get him hurt, if she does her stomp and the player's reaction time is too slow. Using the Kongo hikari raikou kiba (aka "Vajura Lightning Fang") or regular punch against her human form is pointless, as she effortlessy avoid it by continuously backstepping and sliding offscreen. Strangely, the crouching punch works against her, but deals very little damage. Anjura's second phase After losing about one fifth to half of her health, Anjura will say that "she didn't want change into this form, but she's got no choice." After that, she will warp away and return as a naga, about twice as tall as Demon God Zenki and wielding a trident. She will now use a completely different attack pattern then in her first phase. Anjura now sits in place, but attacking her with anything else than light elemental attacks will now only deal scratch damage to her, so it's Zenki's best bet to use the Raigeka or Rudra against her. Raigeka and the Crimson Attack can be used best while Anjura is sitting in place, while Rudra can be used best after avoiding her trident attack. Rudra is very effective against her and will deal a great anmount of damage, but also hurt Zenki. Zenki can also use the Vajura Beam Exorcism, though doing so will leave him vulnerable to Anjura's trident charge. Anjura in her naga form acts very random. Sometimes she just sits in place for awhile, while at other times, she's randomly hopping all over the place. Oddly, the Crimson Attack seems to be the most effective attack against Anjura' nagae form, though, as it takes out her health rather quickly, if the player manages to stay close to her and gets lucky with her attack pattern. When Anjura's naga form does her version of a backstep, she will charge at Zenki with her trident right after that in an attempt to behead him, which will deal a medium anmount of damage if poor Zenki actually gets caught in it. Anjura's trident charge can be avoided by crouching in place. This way, she will charge at Zenki, but miss him. He only has to be careful, so that he doesn't get up to early, as otherwise he might get caught in Anjura's elbow's hitbox and still get hurt. When Anjura is sitting in place, she might randomly decide to attack Zenki with her tail. This attack is very quick and can only be avoided if Zenki reacts quickly and backsteps. Avoiding the slam won't work if Zenki's too close to Anjura, jumping, crouching or facing away from her. If Zenki is hit by Anjura's tail, he will lose about 1/5th of his health bar and will be forced to crouch in pain for a moment, leaving him open to another slam, but impervious to Anjura's trident charge. While Anjura is attacking with her tail, it's advised to either stay as far away as possible or stand right in the same place as her. The only attacks that can be used safely while she's doing so are the Crimson Attack, Raigeka and Rudra. Anjura's naga form is immune to the Gale Dragon attack. Using the Kongo hikari raikou kiba isn't advised, as Anjura will attack Zenki with her tail, if he attempts to use this attack and it deals very little damage to her. Anjura's defeat After defeating Anjura, Zenki will tell her that she's no match for him, while Anjura screams "Gyag!", catches on fire and blows up. Anjura's ingame sprites Anjura sprite cloaked Battle Raiden.png|Her cloaked appearance from the first phase of the boss battle Anjura sprite Battle Raiden.png|Anjura shortly after throwing her cloak away Anjura sprite Battle Raiden 2.png|Anjura's naga form from the second phase of the boss battle Trivia * If Zenki uses Rudra against Anjura she can be defeated before transforming into her naga form, if the player is lucky and uses Rudra wisely. ** This is due to the timing when Anjura actually transforms being a bit randomized ingame. The earliest point of when she can decide to change forms is after the player has taken out as little as 1/5th of her health bar, but she can also lose about half of her health until she decides to do this. * Raigeka and Rudra deal a great deal of damage to Anjura's naga form. This is probably based on her appearance in the manga where Zenki's Rudra can take her down almost instantly. |-|Ingame dialogues= The ingame dialogues featured below were all directly translated from the Japanese version of the game. The credit for the translation of all lines beside the one in the third screenshot goes to Zenki. The lines from the third screenshot were translated by Goki and are also featured in this article's Trivia-section. Anjura's introductory dialogue Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan.png|'Anjura:' 「あら, 坊や。 私と遊ばないこと?」 (Ara, bōya. Watashi to asobanai koto?) "Ah, young man. Is something wrong with me?" Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 2.png|'Chiaki:' 「え? 女!?」 (E? On'na!?) "What? A woman!?" Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 3.png|'Anjura:' 「くすくす・・ 私は竜貴姫。 第二結界の主よ。」 (Kusukusu.. Watashi wa tatsuki hime. Dai ni kekkai no omo yo.) "(giggle) I am your dragon princess and the lord of the second barrier." Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 4.png|'Anjura:' 「貴方達を私の華麗な技で, あの世に送ってあげるわ。」 (Anatatachi o watashi no kareina waza de, anoyo ni okutte ageru wa.) "With my brilliant techniques, I will send you to the other side." Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 5.png|'Zenki:' 「送れるもんなら, 送ってみやがれ!」 (Okureru mon'nara, okutte miya gare!) "If you want to send something, then send it to me!" Between the first and the second phase Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 6.png|'Anjura:' 「くっ, この姿にはなりたくなかったけど・・・」 (Kugh, kono sugata ni wa naritakunakattakedo...) "Ugh, I didn't want change into this form, but..." Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 7.png|Shortly after saying this, she vanishes and reappears as a naga with a trident. Anjura is defeated Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 8.png|'Zenki:' 「悪あがきしやがって!」 (Aku agaki shi ya gatte!) "Your wicked play has come to an end!" Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 9.png|As Zenki says this, Anjura explodes while letting out a short yell, that sounds like "Shiyak!" Battle Raiden Zenki VS Anjura Japan 10.png|Shortly afterwards, the STAGE CLEAR text appears. This text is seen whenever Zenki has defeated the boss of a stage and thus cleared the fourth and final section of the respective stage. Notes The other side "Sending someone to the other side" means to "kill someone" or "end someone's live". It is just a more sophisticated way to say this and is used multiple times ingame. For example, Chiaki also says, that "He is on the other side, because I am unreliable." whenever Zenki dies ingame, but the translator also added an alternate version. (aka "He is dead, because he couldn't rely on me.") This alternate version has exactly the same meaning as the original line, but it was added, so it makes more sense to inexperienced readers, who otherwise wouldn't have a clue what "the other side" is meant to be. Zenki's sending pun Also, Zenki's amusing, little pun on Anjura's line in the introductory dialogue wouldn't make any sense, if the translator translated Anjura's line as "With my brilliant techniques, I will end your lives.", so they decided to leave it as it is. |-|Gallery= Manga Volume 2 Anjura manga.png|The introduction of Anjura (Chapter 3.2) Anjura manga 3.png|Anjura in her naga form (Chapter 3.2) Anjura manga 4.png|Here, she holds the a fake Chiaki and attacks Zenki with her trident (Chapter 3.2) Anjura manga 5.png|Anjura looking up after Chiaki teleported Zenki out of her grasp (Chapter 3.2) Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anjura in her naga form Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra covers the entire arena Other Jushi anime manga vol 7 cutout.png|Anjura appearing alongside Shijura, Kajura, Majura and Amon in an unreleased anime scene (Kishin Douji Zenki manga Volume 7 page 198) Games (Battle Raiden) Zenki VS Anjura (Stage 2-4) Anjura mugs battle raiden.png|Anjura's mugshots. Anjura battle raiden.png|Anjura flirting with Zenki. Anjura battle raiden 2.png|She teases Zenki to "play with her". Anjura battle raiden 3.png|Chiaki is surprised that the enemy is a woman. Anjura battle raiden 4.png|Anjura introduces herself. Ingame she is referred to as "Princess Ryuuki". In the original Japanese version, she giggles and says "I am your dragon princess and the lord of the second barrier." Anjura battle raiden 5.png|Anjura brags about her skills. Anjura battle raiden 6.png|Zenki dares her, starting the boss battle. Anjura battle raiden 7.png|After taking out half about of her health, Anjura states something funny. Anjura battle raiden 8.png|Because she is seemingly too weak to compete with Zenki... Anjura battle raiden 9.png|...Anjura transforms into a naga! Anjura battle raiden 10.png|The Rudra deals a great deal of damage to Anjura. Anjura battle raiden 11.png|It is also possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Jushi